Bolo
|age = 15}} Bolo is a friend of Shantae's. He is a rather plain looking guy with a headband. In , he helped Shantae once by opening the Dribble Fountain for her. In he served as a guide, giving hints to Shantae. In , he gets unwillingly involved in misadventures, but he saves the day by (unintentionally) sabotaging a piece of Ammo Baron's cannon. He will be playable in . Personality Bolo is described as as "slow-witted knucklehead with a serious lack of reasoning skills". Whenever there's a battle, however, he's trying to show off as a hero and is actually very skilled in Martial Arts. Bolo is frequently trying to seduce girls, especially Risky Boots (at least in the first game), but fails every time and is shown to be jealous of Bran-Son popularity with the females. However, he has a more argumentative brother-sister relationship to Shantae. Bolo serves as a sparring-partner and punching bag for his friends, and as an errand boy for Mimic. Bolo is the one who taught Shantae her 'Fighter Moves. ' It is revealed in the third game that Bolo is nearsighted. Game Appearances Main games He first appears when Shantae visits his gazebo in Water Town to ask about Risky Boots and the Dribble Fountain. Bolo tells her that Risky indeed came, and as he is completely submissive because of her charms, he indicated her the way to the Fountain. Shantae berates him and tells him to meet her there. He later meets Shantae at the Dribble Fountain to open it as promised, and stay outside, in case Risky would try to flee. However, when Shantae reunites with him after exploring the labyrinth, she finds him knocked out by Risky (and visibly delighted for that). Therefore, she scolds him once again and then heads to Oasis Town to meet Sky (which, coincidentally, is near where his Granny claimed the Golem Stone was hidden). From then on, he remains in his gazebo and gives advice to Shantae on her destination whenever she comes to visit. He is first seen greeting Shantae after she defeated some monsters and telling her that he was going to the Relic Hunter Expo, asking her if she wants to come with him. He also informs her that Sky and Wrench also flew in that morning to see it; this reminds Shantae of the egg she was taking care of for Sky. When Shantae returns with the egg Bolo notes that it smells like his Grandma. He then berates her, calling her the worst egg-sitter ever and not to blame him if Sky finds out. Later at the Expo, after Mimic opens up his discovery Bolo and Sky note that it looks like an oil lamp. Risky then appears and takes the lamp, and Mimic tells that either him or Sky to go after it but Shantae goes ahead of them. He can later be met alongside Mimic in the Relic Hunter Hall and provides tips if talked to. After Shantae is done with the Hypno Tower, Sky and Bolo move to Shantae's lighthouse and inform her there that Mimic is missing. The Squid Baron then arrives to tell Shantae he's been abducted by the Zombie Trio of Rottytops, Abner Cadaver, and Poe, and from then on, Sky and Bolo simply encourage Shantae to get him back. During the ending in front of the lighthouse, after Shantae has lost her genie powers, Sky, Bolo and Mimic promise they will help her protect Scuttle Town from then on. Bolo appears near the beginning of the game, as he is shown defending Scuttle Town against an attack by the Ammo Baron, alongside Sky and Wrench. He later appears on the other side of town with Sky, warning Shantae that the Baron is waiting ahead. Later Shantae finds him outside Sequin Land Palace just after installing the new lock on the door wrong, he is surrounded by Zombie Children and Shantae must find Flesh Pops to give to the children to save him and Bolo gives her the key to the door which was in his mouth. Later on, he helps Shantae get the Death Mask and reveals that he is nearsighted. Later on, he joins the Techno Baron because the X-ray Specs supposedly made him look smart which caused him to --indirectly-- save the day by failing to assemble the weapon correctly. Watch Quest! Bolo appears alongside Shantae as a playable character in Apple Watch game: Watch Quest!. However, he is not the same Bolo from the making him an "alternate universe" counterpart to regular Bolo. While he's appearance is mostly the same, he wears a red cloak and wields a greatsword opposed from Shantae's Bolo, ball and chain. Bolo will be playable in Half-Genie Hero for the first time. Details about his storyline are pending. Unreleased games He appears in the demo and Shantae complains to him about the music. He would have been a playable character in multiplayer battle mode but the game got cancelled. Video File:Shantae and the Pirate's Curse Character Spotlight Bolo Gallery Bolo_gbc.jpg|Bolo in Shantae (GBC). Cast Bolo.jpg|Bolo in Risky's Revenge. Bolo.png|Bolo in Half-Genie Hero. image-328043-full.jpg|Bolo concept art by Inti Creates. Idle2.gif|Bolo (Risky's Revenge) bolo1.png|Bolo Talking (Pirate's Curse) bolo2.png|Bolo Talking 2 (Pirate's Curse) bolo3.png|Bolo Talking 3 (Pirate's Curse) Trivia * Despite being younger than both Shantae and Sky, Bolo stands the tallest out of the trio (especially in Pirate's Curse). * Bolo's handband worn just above his eyes, is reminiscent of major video game hero, Soild Snake. * Watch Quest! Bolo, is striking similar to Ike from the Fire Emblem series. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Water Town Category:Shantae (game) Category:Shantae: Risky's Revenge Category:Shantae: Half-Genie Hero Category:Main characters Category:Shantae and the Pirate's Curse